


Untitled HTTYD Tuffcup AU Ficlet

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hiccup Isn't a Viking, Alternate Universe- No Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuffnut encounters an intriguing smith while raiding a settlement.</p><p>HTTYD AU ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled HTTYD Tuffcup AU Ficlet

HTTYD Tuffcup AU Ficlet

Tuffnut grinned to himself as he tugged his axe free from the body of the farmer who had attempted to impede his progress through the settlement the vikings of Berk were raiding.

For a farmer he’d fought well, but Tuffnut Thorston was a viking warrior, and his victory had never been in doubt.

He smashed the nearest door off its hinges and barged into what turned out to be a smithy. 

Casting a covetous eye over the racks of finely-wrought swords displayed around the smithy, he moved slowly forwards, flinching back as a smithing hammer suddenly swept towards him, slamming into his axe hand and causing him to drop it.

Tuffnut snarled and threw himself forward, tackling the one who’d swung at him and slamming him to the ground, hammer flying away into the recesses of the smithy.

The blow stunned his attacker, and Tuffnut began to draw his dagger before pausing to regard him. 

Probably around Tuffnut’s age, but leaner, arms thinly corded with muscle and hands calloused from swinging a hammer. He had reddish-brown hair and large brown eyes, which currently blinked up at Tuffnut in stunned confusion.

His face was what had caught Tuffnut’s attention, though. And he stopped reaching for his dagger, seizing the man’s chin and jerking it up until their eyes met.

"Do you understand me?"

The man frowned in concentration, but slowly nodded.

"You try to fight me, and I’ll kill you."

Another nod.

"Are you the smith here? These swords are your work?"

A prouder nod this time.

Tuffnut nodded to himself, then stood and yanked the man to his feet. He left him standing for a moment as he retrieved his axe, and directed him towards the door with a flourish.

As the man walked out the door Tuffnut allowed himself a moment to appreciate his arse; already imagining what it would be like to bury his cock in it, those big brown eyes blinking up at him, blown wide with pleasure.

He adjusted himself, and snagged a particularly nice sword off a rack as he passed, it even had gold inlay on the hilt. 

Nice.

He gestured the smith down towards their longship, where his sister was standing next to the raid’s leader, Astrid. Both shield maidens tapping their feet impatiently.

Ruffnut scowled at him, and the smith, as they approached.

"What the hell is this, Tuff?!"

Tuffnut sneered at her, then showed her the sword.

"He’s the smith, and if he can make swords like this then we can use him, especially after Gobber’s latest accident. Even he can’t smith with only one hand and a hook."

Ruffnut sniffed, and gave the smith a quick once-over.

"And it’s got nothing to do with you wanting him as a thrall?"

Tuffnut leered.

"That’s a pleasant bonus."

Then he stiffened, remembering that the smith understood at least a little of their speech.

The smith regarded him with a frankly insultingly appraising look, then nodded slowly. His words were slow, and the accent was frankly appalling, but he was comprehensible.

"My name is Hiccup. And if you treat me well I will smith for you."

Then he turned more fully towards Tuffnut, and leaned up into a quick kiss. Giving Tuffnut a very good idea about what ‘treating him well’ meant. 

And that all sounded very good to him.

Astrid and Ruffnut rolled their eyes at each, but gestured Hiccup onto the longship as the rest of the crew continued loading plunder.

Tuffnut grinned to himself.

Life was good.


End file.
